The present disclosure relates to a packaging device that packages an object that has been placed on a piece of cardboard by covering both the object and the piece of cardboard with a film.
A packaging device is known that packages an object that has been placed on a piece of cardboard, such as corrugated cardboard or the like, by covering both the object and the cardboard with a film. The packaging device can places the film over the upper side of the object, and can cause the end of the film to reach around to a surface (hereinafter referred to as a “lower surface”), of the piece of cardboard, opposite to the side on which the object is placed. The end of the film can be fixed to the lower surface of the piece of cardboard. A tension can be applied to the film and the object can be fixed onto the piece of cardboard by the film. The film can be in close contact with the object and an operator cannot directly touch the object from the outside. The object can be protected by the film.
For example, a technology is known in which a receiving member that guides the film goes around the periphery of the object and thereby causes the film to be firmly attached to the periphery of the object. By applying this technology to the above-described packaging device, the packaging device can cause the film to be firmly attached to the periphery of the object placed on the piece of cardboard.